Clayne Crawford
|birthplace = Clay, Alabama |family = Sunshine Kiki Brown Two unnamed children Sunny Mabrey |yearsactive = 2002-present }} Clayne Crawford (born Joey Crawford) is an American actor best known for his role as Ted Talbot Jr. in the SundanceTV series Rectify. Biography Crawford was born as Joey Crawford on April 20, 1978, in Clay, Alabama. He originally did some construction work, but when he saw his friends getting paid well for appearing in commercials, he decided to try his hand at acting. During this phase, he appeared in several local productions and met with and married fellow local actress Sunny Mabrey, although they later separated. 4 years later, he decided to change his name to Clayne Crawford, a combination of an ancestor of his and the town he was born in. In 2001, he then was offered the lead role in an independent drama named Gas Station Jesus, as well as the role of Henry McFadden in CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. In 2010, he was cast in the FOX tv series 24 as Kevin Wade, a former acquaintance of Dana Walsh. Finally, in 2013, he was cast in the critically acclaimed SundanceTV series Rectify, in which he plays Ted Talbot Jr. On Criminal Minds Crawford portrayed C. Vincent, an electrician and a member of a pack of thrill killers who appeared in the Season Five episode "Hopeless". Filmography *Tinker (2015) - Grady Lee, Jr. *While We Were (2015) - Joey *Warrior Road (2015) - Charlie *Convergence (2015) - Ben *Rectify - 22 episodes (2013-2015) - Ted Talbot, Jr. *NCIS: New Orleans - 3 episodes (2015) - Cade Lambert/Cade LaSalle *A Fighting Season (2015) - Mason *Rogue - 5 episodes (2014) - Danny "Cheat" Chetowski *The Lachrymist (2014) - The Disc Jockey of 94.9 KLAS (credited as William Westhoven) *N.Y.C. Underground (2013) - Siman *Graceland - 2 episodes (2013) - Donnie Banks *The Truth in Being Right (2012) - Carl Weintraub *The Baytown Outlaws (2012) - Brick Oodie *Justified - 3 episodes (2012) - Lance *Leverage - 2 episodes (2009-2012) - Mr. Quinn *Memphis Beat (2011) - Derek Simon *The Glades - 7 episodes (2010-2011) - Ray Cargill *CSI: NY (2011) - Wes Dillon *Pox (2011) - Julius *All Signs of Death (2010) - Chev *Baby (2010) - Jonas Carter *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2010) - Jeremy Parks *24 - 9 episodes (2010) - Kevin Wade *Burn Notice (2010) - Ryan Johnson *Smokin' Aces 2: Assassins' Ball (2010) - Agent Baker *Kingshighway (2010) - Billy Jones *The Perfect Host (2010) - John Taylor *The Donner Party (2009) - William Eddy *Criminal Minds - "Hopeless" (2009) TV episode - C. Vincent *Dark Blue (2009) - Jack Walsh *Cold Case (2009) - Darren Malloy (1976) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - 2 episodes (2001-2009) - Tommy Ruby/Henry McFadden *Life (2009) - Eval *Gemini Division - 2 episodes (2008) - Sampson *Women's Murder Club (2007) - Dale Peterson *X's & O's (2007) - Simon *On the Doll (2007) - Wes *God's Beach (2007) - Adam *7-10 Split (2007) - Mike *Walk the Talk (2007) - Reed *The Barnes Brothers (2007) - Jerry Barnes *Jericho - 5 episodes (2006-2007) - Mitchell Cafferty *Feel (2006) - Jeremy *Unknown (2006) - Detective Anderson *F8 (2006) - Driver *False Prophets (2006) - Wade Carpenter *Thief (2006) - Izzy *Wristcutters: A Love Story (2006) - Jim *Steel City (2006) - Ben Lee *Trust (2005) - Kenny *The Great Raid (2005) - PFC Aldrige *A Love Song for Bobby Long (2004) - Lee *Evil Remains (2004) - Tyler *CSI: Miami (2003) - Chaz *Swimfan (2002) - Josh *Roswell - 2 episodes (2001-2002) - Billy Darden *A Walk to Remember (2002) - Dean *One Blood Planet (2001) - Cady *Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1997) - Rodney Munson (credited as Joey Crawford) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors